Lucy the Dragon Girl
by MissSunshine133
Summary: Natsu thought she was weak. Boy, was he ever mistaken! She would show him. Next time, he'd think before he spoke. (If he has any brains to think with.) Yes, cliche 'Lucy is called weak but is stronger than they thought.' Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is the most cliche fanfiction in the history of Fairy Tail fanfiction, but I just couldn't resist. I really do enjoy these stories...**

Lucy grinned as she kicked open the doors of the guild. "Ohayo minna!" she called happily as she skipped over to the bar, her grin widening as she heard everyone else reply, "Morning Lucy", "Hi Lu-chan!", Hey Bunny Girl."

She swung herself into her usual seat at the bar and turned to Mira. "Hey Mira! Could I have a-"

"Strawberry milkshake?" Mira interrupted with a grin. "Coming right up."

Mira handed her the milkshake, and just as she was taking a sip she heard someone calling her. "Lucy!" She turned around and saw Natsu coming towards her. 'Well, thats weird.' she thought. 'He called me Lucy, not Luce.'

She mentally shrugged and smiled at him. "What's up, Natsu?" He frowned and said bluntly, "I'm kicking you off Team Natsu."

Everyone stopped. Not a person moved. You could have heard a pin drop as Lucy's guildmates processed what he had said. Lucy herself blinked, then spat angrily, "Um, why, may I ask?" Natsu bent closer, got right in her face, and punched her hard in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. As she scrambled to her feet, he called over to her, "That's why. You couldn't even fight back. You are weak, and I'm replacing you with Lisanna." Lucy growled angrily, steam literally coming out of her ears, as well as her nose. She looked around her and realized the rest of Fairy Tail looked pissed. Gray's hands were slowly turning into ice, Erza had requipped into her Flame Empress armour, and Lisanna looked absolutely horrified. Freed, Bixlow and Laxus were glaring at Natsu as Evergreen's hand crept slowly towards her glasses. Levy had tears running down her face as Gajeel crushed the pot he had been snacking on between his fists.

Seeing the rest of her family so upset on her behalf just made her angrier at Natsu, who was smirking at her while inwardly trying to figure out why she was steaming. Lucy turned on Natsu, boiling with rage as silver and gold scales covered her skin. "How dare you!" Her voice was half growl half shriek as her anger grew. "How dare you call me weak! I'm not the one who turned on another just because she didn't have much magic power!"

"Uh oh. You've done it now, Natsu." Gajeel frowned. "You just had to go and make her mad." Laxus chimed in, looking rather concerned. "I will kill you! I will-" Suddenly she felt someone's arms holding her back. "Lulu, you've got to calm down. I know you're angry but this isn't a good idea." She shivered and turned slowly. There was only one person who called her that.

There was two people standing behind her. One was a tall man with shaggy black hair, wearing black jeans and a black fuzzy sweater. She glanced at him and frowned slightly, then focused on the hooded man who was holding her. She could see his face from there. She flung her arms around him and held tight as tears ran down her face. "What are you doing here!? Are you insane?! I know you, but they don't! You could get hurt you idiot!"

Dimly she felt his arms encircle her too and she smiled in spite of herself before the moment was shattered.

"Hey Lucy! Who are these people and what are they doing here!" Lucy tensed, then turned slowly, breaking away from the mysterious man. She frowned at Natsu and crossed her arms over her chest. "These people are my family, and they are here to stop me from obliterating all of you." Everyone stared at her, and the whole guild was silent until Natsu killed it. Again. He started laughing. He laughed and laughed until finally both Erza and Lucy stepped forward and pinned him to the wall. "Whats so funny, Natsu!?" Lucy growled. Natsu grinned at her. "As if you could ever obliterate us. You're just a weak little girl." Lucy snarled at him, her teeth lengthening into pointy fangs as her usually soft brown eyes changed, becoming a rainbow kaleidoscope twinkling coldly at the dragon slayer before her.

"I am not weak, Natsu, son of Igneel. I am your queen, daughter of Acnologia."

Natsu glared at her angrily. "Thats not funny Lucy! If you were the queen, you would be able to beat me in a battle." Lucy snorted. "Baka. I could beat Master, Gildarts, and all of team Natsu in seconds. Oh, and speaking of Gildarts… 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly alarms began to go off across the city. Everybody smiled, Natsu cheered, and Cana stayed where she was, trying and failing to pretend that she wasn't happy he was back.

A minute later, Gildarts walked in to find two strangers standing by the door, a struggling Natsu being pinned to the wall by Erza and Lucy, and Lucy with her head turned, rainbow eyes staring at him. He sighed. "Let me guess. You want a fight." Lucy grinned and nodded eagerly. "Well, you'll have to convince someone else to fight with me, last time I tried fighting you on my own I couldn't walk for a week." She pouted at him, saying, "I told you I didn't mean to do that! I was only five, I didn't have much control then!" Neither of them noticed the sweatdrops coming from the rest of the guild and the chuckles coming from the strangers. Natsu roared suddenly from where he was still pinned to the wall. "Hey! Don't turn your back on me! Fire Dragon's Roar!" He smirked as the flames enveloped his captor. Erza had gone to get more cake while everyone was waiting for Gildarts so she was safe from his attack, and he just sat back and waited for her to drop to the floor, releasing him. It didn't happen. Before he realized what was going on, Lucy had gulped down his flames with a funny look on her face. She swallowed and stuck her tongue out with a grimace. "Oi Natsu, your flames are terrible! Looks like Uncle was right, you really didn't finish training!" Anyone who had already known who she was, aka Master, Gildarts, the dragon slayers, Mira, Lucy's still un-named friends, and the Raijinshuu, just sweatdropped as everyone else turned white, mouths dropping open. Lucy looked around and giggled. "You all look like fish." She drew her hand away and dropped Natsu, hitting him over the head and knocking him out before he could move. Leaving them all no time to be afraid of how easily she knocked out the fire dragon slayer, she turned to the two strangers still standing by the door. "Daddy, Zer Zer, what are you doing here? I believe I told you several times NOT to, to send someone else if you needed me?"

The hooded one began to laugh as he drew back his hood and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Lulu, you're freaking out your guildmates." Lucy frowned up at him petulantly. "You're the one scaring them, Zer Zer." She pouted as the whole guild started to freak out upon seeing their Celestial mage so chummy with Zeref of all people.

 **To JadeDragneel: Thank you! I'm sooo glad you like it! Seriously. You have no idea how loud I squealed.**

 **I really like this story so I'll probably update a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated the last chapter. Before you read this, you will want to re-read the last chapter if you haven't already. I know, I'm mean like that. :-D**

 **I've started up a poll because I haven't the slightest clue who Lucy should end up with. The options are:**

 **Zeref**

 **Laxus**

 **Bixlow**

 **Loke**

 **Rogue**

 **Cobra**

 **I will not be doing Gray, Natsu, or Sting. I prefer Natsu and Gray as more brother-like and I will rarely be in a Nalu mood. I don't know why but for some reason I have never liked Sticy… no idea why. Anyway, I can't decide.**

It took about 3.5 seconds for the guild to get over their shock. The next thing Lucy knew, her entire guild, except for Master and Gildarts, rushed at him angrily. He just laughed and stood still, not even moving his arm from Lucy's shoulders. Lucy, however, was getting mad again. The dragon slayers (excluding Natsu) noticed this and backed off immediately. Everyone else just charged until Lucy said, "Stop". She didn't yell. She didn't even raise her voice, and yet somehow everyone heard her over the chaos. Her voice held such power, such authority, and such complete confidence in her abilities and rights. It was a voice that nobody could disobey. "Any one of you who lays a finger on him will be given punishment ten times worse than anything Master has ever come up with _combined_." Her voice was deadly quiet. "Do you understand?" Everyone nodded, even Natsu. She grinned suddenly. "Good. That's that then." She trilled happily and skipped over to Gildarts as everyone else paled. "Soooooooo?" He mock-frowned at her as she peered up at him expectantly. "I told you, someone's fighting with me." She pouted for a moment then turned, surveying the room for someone suitable. "I'll fight!" To no one's surprise, it was Natsu, to whom Lucy rolled her eyes scornfully and Gildarts scoffed, "Don't be stupid. She'd wipe the floor with you in half a second."  
Natsu apparently didn't think so. Either that, or he just didn't have a brain. Whatever the reason, he launched himself at Lucy with a flaming fist in typical Natsu style.  
She grabbed his fist and flung him thru the roof.  
"I'm guessing that was Igneel's kid?" Acnologia stepped forward to multiple glares from the guild, who apparently had decided that having arrived in Zeref's company, he had to be evil as well (. She nodded slowly, obviously distracted, before rushing off to the Raijinshuu's table and grabbing Laxus by the arm. "Will you fight with Laxu?" She called over to Gildarts, who nodded somewhat reluctantly as Laxus grunted, "Don't call me that." Lucy just ignored him, and she followed as Gildarts began to make his way out of the guild, dragging an unresistant Laxus along behind her.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm not planning this story out at all, so I have no idea where its going. By the way, that does mean if anyone has suggestions for the story line or something, I'm open to ideas! I'll put up a longer chapter next time, I promise. Well, until next time then!**


End file.
